Nostalgic
by Queen O' Hearts 87
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia has a sort of talent falling asleep anywhere. But this will always leave her very tired. So what happens when she tries to unlock someone else's car? is this person really a stranger? Modern AU
1. The Beginning

**hey guys! here's my latest fairy tail fic! enjoy and review! So without further adeiu... Nostalgic.**

Lucy Heartfillia had a talent for falling asleep anywhere. It didn't matter how tired she was; she would just start sleeping. Today however, she was at the movie theater when it happened. She had missed the entire movie for a dream about blue cats and salmon colored… well, salmon. But it was a nice dream anyway. It made her feel nostalgic.

As she exited the movie theater, she was still yawning. Now where did she park her car…?

Walking up and down the aisles of automobiles, she finally found a red one that looked familiar. Her head was fuzzy, but she was pretty sure it was this one. Although, when she tried to unlock it…

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!... BEEP BEEP BEEP!...**

She jumped five feet in the air as the car alarm started going off.

"Crap! This isn't my car! It looks nothing like it! In fact… wait, where the heck am I?!" She shouted over the noise.

Suddenly, the alarm stopped and as she looked over the hood, she saw a strange young man there. One with salmon hair and a coke in hand. The expression on his face was one of shock. But for some reason, this too made Lucy feel nostalgic again.

"Um… what are you doing to my car?" He finally asked.

Taken aback, Lucy squeaked before answering. "Ah! Y-you see, I wasn't trying to steal your car! I'm just tired and on the wrong street, and I guess I tried to unlock the wrong car! I'm so sorry! But hey, at least the alarm works?"

She had spat out all the words at once. But slowly and ever so surely, a smile spread across the man's face. It grew huge until he started laughing. In fact, he laughed so much he was on the ground clutching his side's.

"u-um… what are you laughing at?" She asked kicking him lightly.

Taking some deep breaths, he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you, and it's okay about the car. Mistakes happen."

She too smiled now and shook his hand.

"My name's Lucy Heartfillia! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The smile from his face wiped away and he cocked his head to the side looking her over.

"Lucy…?" He repeated slowly. "A-ah, nevermind. It's nothing!"

He chuckled awkwardly and kept shaking her hand. Until he got the hint and took it away blushing.

"So what was so funny?" She asked again.

He smirked. "You see, I had a long day. So I went to grab some coffee. But when I came back some pretty blonde stranger was kicking and cussing at my car until the alarm went off! Then I saw how freaked out you were and…Your face was hilarious!"

Kicking and cussing? She didn't remember that… she must have been pretty tired…

"Well, I'm sorry again anyway. But I've gotta get going…"

She turned to leave, but stopped to write something down. Then with a completely serious face she marched over, handed him the paper and marched away.

"What a weird girl…" He mumbled. "But she is kinda cute!"

Finally, he took a look at the paper to see…

"WOAH! HER PHONE NUMBER! SCORE!" He hooped and hollored, unaware of the blushing and giggling Lucy Heartfillia around the corner.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful story…


	2. Making the Date

**Here's the next chapter. i'll update soon. review!**

Lucy Heartfillia had to set at least eight alarm clocks to wake up in the morning. Otherwise, she would sleep right through them. Luckily, the flat's walls were pretty thick, so the neighbors didn't mind. They didn't hear.

"ugh… what time is it…?" She moaned sitting up and trying to read the face of one of the manual clocks. "S-seven… thirty?... CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!"

She sprang out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She could skip breakfast, and messy bun would have to do for her hair… Oh she had to feed Plue too!

Plue was her… er, dog. He was a strange breed. A mix of mixed breeds. But in the end, he somehow was born looking like a fluffy snowman! Lucy thought this was cute so she adopted him.

"Crap, crap, crap!" She mumbled hopping around the flat trying to put on her favorite capris.

Wait, did she wash them?... NO TIME! WORK FIRST!

Finally, she was ready in ten minutes flat. A new record! Nice!

Hopping in her car, she pulled away and off to work. She only hoped she could still make it on time. How did her alarm clocks keep getting set to the wrong time?

Natsu Dragneel worked as a spicy barbeque restaurant as a part time job. The hours were pretty flexible and the pay was great. It was the perfect job for him! After all, he only had to pay for himself and Happy.

Happy was his cat. Just like Plue, he had many different breeds running through his blood. But instead of looking like a snowman. He was the ever-so-slightest shade of blue. The flat he lived in, luckily allowed pets and when he found the poor stray thing… he just had to take him in!

Natsu woke at nine am. His shift didn't start till noon, so that was another upside to the job! But what should he do until then?

He could… he could clean his flat?

"HA HA HA! Oh… I crack myself up Happy. Why the heck would I clean for fun?" He laughed. "Hmm… but maybe I should call that Lucy girl and see what she's up to?"

He looked at the paper on his nightstand. Even her handwriting was cute! Geez, what was wrong with him?!

But, never-the-less, he dialed the number.

 _Lucy: "hello?"_

 _Natsu: "Hey Lucy! It's me! Natsu from last night!"_

 _Lucy: "Oh, hey Natsu! What's up?"_

She giggled quietly from her end of the phone. Natsu felt his hair stand on end.

 _Natsu: "Nothing much. Just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink later?"_

 _Lucy: "Yeah, that's cool. My lunch breaks at eleven. Is that good?"_

 _Natsu: "yeah! I know this great place! Meet me at the book store on 22nd street. Kay?"_

 _Lucy: "Sure! Seeya then!"_

He hung up the phone and sighed. He did it. It… it wasn't really a date… just two acquaintances meeting up for lunch.

But still…


	3. Books

**Here's the next chapter. i'll update soon. review!**

Eleven came slowly but surely. Natsu had plenty of time to check his appearance.

Wait, was he worrying about his looks? Over a girl he just met?!

Why was he acting so weird? He'd been on plenty of dates before…NO! This wasn't a date. He was sure Lucy didn't think this was a date. They just met after all!

"Okay Natsu… Here we go…"

Petting Happy, he walked out of his flat and to his bike. Along with the nice red-hot car he owned, he also bought his brother's bike for cheap. Zeref was upgrading and made some quick cash by selling to his little bro.

Kicking off, he made his way to 22nd street.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

She was at one of the fiction shelves and holding a few books by the same author whose name was in bold print.

'Zekua Melon…' Natsu thought.

Why did his name sound familiar? A warm feeling of nostalgia spread over Natsu but he brushed it away.

"What's up Luce?" He called back.

She looked at him surprised and repeated the nickname. "Luce…?"

Worried, he tried to take it back. "sorry, it just slipped out! Do you not like it?"

"No! It's great! No one's ever called me that before! I love it!" She giggled.

He smiled. She was really cool.

"So who's this Zekua Melon guy?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Hm? Oh he's my favorite author! I'm trying to decide which book I like best but… I don't know. This one's a special edition… but this is a new one… and this one is a signed copy…" She glanced back up at the shelves and squealed dropping the first books. "Oh! Look at this! It's my favorite AND It's a signed copy!"

She hugged it close to her chest while Natsu picked up the books she dropped and reshelved them. But then, her smile dropped.

"Hm… It's just a bit out of my price range… I can barely afford my flat as it is..."

She sighed and went to put it back on the shelf.

"Wait!" Natsu said, stopping her. "How about… How about I buy it for you. I've got a bit of extra cash…"

"No! I couldn't!" She stopped him. "We just met! I don't want to take advantage of you!"

He smirked. "Nah, its fine! Besides, I already paid!"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu handing the cashier money for the book.

"Natsu!" She squealed.

Natsu handed her the book back and looked at her cute pouty face.

"Hey, let me do this for you! Besides, if you want to pay me back, you can pay for your own lunch!" He chuckled.

"I was going to pay for myself anyway…" She pouted.

Still laughing, he grabbed her arm and marched her out of the store.

"Well then, let's go. Your break doesn't last forever does it?"

She smiled and skipped along beside him. She liked her new friend so far. But to be honest… he was pretty cute. And he was generous enough to pay for that book?! He was a really nice guy…

'No Lucy!' She thought. 'I'm sure he has a girlfriend! And besides, you just met him last night!'


	4. Lunch at FT

**Here's the next chapter. i'll update soon. review!**

Finally Natsu stopped in front of a small café and bar.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy read.

"It's my favorite place!" He responded. "I'm a regular here!"

As they walked in he led her to a spot at the counter.

"Afternoon Mira! The usual please! And for the lady…?"

He indicated towards Lucy who bolted upright and responded. "Um… I'll have a vanilla shake and a salad please?"

The albino barmaiden giggled and went away to get the food.

"That's Mirajane Strauss. She's a sweet girl… it seems every guy in town falls over her-"

"What about you?" Lucy interrupted. "Do you fall over her?"

He smirked. "Nah. She's not my type. Besides… I knew her when I was younger… she used to be pretty scary…" He gulped.

"Hello Natsu." Said a stern voice behind him.

A look of terror came to his face.

"H-Hi E-erza? Back al-already?" He stuttered nervously.

He didn't even turn around. He couldn't face her.

"Yes. And I've been hearing some rumors… Oh, who's your friend?"

Lucy smiled at the pretty redheaded girl. She wore a blue skirt and a grey short sleeve top. Her black boots completed the outfit, and her long hair was draped over her shoulder in a braid.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a friend of Natsu's! We're just meeting up for lunch!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet… You could say I'm almost an older sister to Natsu."

Surprised Lucy jumped. "Oh! You're not dating?"

Erza doubled over on the floor in laughter as Natsu shuddered in fear.

"I… I'm sorry…" Erza wheezed. "He's a nice guy but I doubt I could ever!... I just…! He's an idiot!"

"Thanks for the confidence." Natsu muttered.

"I'm sorry but it's true Natsu!" Mira smiled as she came back with a tray in each hand. "Academically… you're worse than a delinquent!"

Natsu fell over on shock, but Lucy ignored him as she slurped her shake and listened to the conversation.

'dinner and a show…' she thought. 'this place is full of weirdos…'

But for some reason, she loved it! She felt at home in this place!


	5. Advice

**Here's the next chapter. i'll update soon. review!**

Lunch continued like this for a while. Eventually, Natsu met up with another one of his 'friends' named Gray Fullbuster. He had this weird stripping habit and a fangirl following him. But the fangirl hated her for whatever reason…

"Alright. I should probably go Natsu." Lucy smiled standing up.  
He stood up with her. "Actually, I gotta head to my shift anyway. Mind if I walk with you to your car?"

"nah that's good!"

They waved goodbye to everyone and headed out laughing and joking as if they had known each other forever. After a while of walking they finally stopped at a red Mazda.

"So where do you work anyway?" Natsu asked.

Her smile dropped again. "Oh, I've been hopping around places lately. Haven't been able to hold down a job. My favorite was probably when I worked at Heartfillia publishing… But… I'm sorry that's personal."

He gave her a sympathetic smirk. "hey, if this one doesn't work out let me tell you something. There's a news board at Fairy Tail. That's how I found my job, my flat, and my ride! Fairy Tail has been a huge help to all of us who didn't know where to turn next and were ready to give up. So give Mira a call if you find yourself stuck. And you can always call me if you need to talk. Kay?"

Tears swelling in her eyes she nodded. "Thanks. I really needed that!"

She shut the car door driving away. Natsu, trying to hide the tears behind his eyes, waved her goodbye. Those were the same words the old man told him so many years ago. Those were the words he had needed to hear. Those were the words that had saved his life.

"Thanks gramps…" He mumbled feeling a few hot tears fall down his cheeks. "You saved lives."


	6. Phantom!

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late! i'll get a new one out as soon as i can! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Lunch at Fairy Tail had became routine for Natsu and Lucy now. They slowly became better and better friends over the course of a mere three weeks. Soon, it seemed as if they had been childhood friends. They would talk about the regulars at Fairy Tail, about their work, and about their interests. The subject of family life seemed to be avoided on both sides though. But one day, Mira had to but it. She need closure between her favorite 'couple'.

"So… Lucy? What do your parents do?" She asked.

Lucy gulped. How was she supposed to answer that? Great, now everyone was looking at her! Everyone was apparently wondering the same thing! Well, what was she supposed to tell them? She couldn't. They would judge her. Take advantage of her.

"What my father does, doesn't involve me. He's very personal about his work, and very ignorant towards his daughter." She answered coldly.

It seemed like all of Fairy Tail sighed at once.

"Look, I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." She said reaching for her purse. "Bye everyone!"

With that, she rushed out the door.

Nobody could have guessed what was going to happen to her next.

"Lucy Heartfillia?" Asked a cold voice after she turned the corner.

"Yes?" She answered uncertainly.

"Drip. Drip. Drop. I've found you."

Natsu tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. Lucy was late. She was never late. She was always the first one to arrive!

"Come on Luce…" He mumbled. "Where are you…"

"LUCY'S GONE!" Shouted a small blue haired girl in the doorway.

"WHAT?!" Roared Natsu.

Wheezing, the petite girl continued. "I went to her apartment last night to return a book I borrowed from her. But she wasn't there. So I came back later. I've been back three times today and she's not there. Also, she's not picking up her phone! I went to her work and they haven't seen her today! I think she's been kidnapped!"

The girl toppled over from her run and two young men rushed over shouting "levy!"

"I knew something was wrong!" Natsu shouted. "I'm gonna find her!"

"Wait!" Erza stopped him. "We're coming too!" She gestured towards a small group of people.

"Lucy is our friend too! And we're going to help her no matter the cost!" Chimed in Mira.

Natsu nodded towards his friends and they set out tracing Lucy's steps to work after lunch. But the moment they turned the corner, they noticed something.  
"Has this alley always been here?" Gray asked.

"This is Lucy's phone!" Levy shouted grabbing something from the ground.

Everyone went silent as she studied it looking for more clues.

"Don't worry Luce. We're gonna find you." Natus murmured. "I'll find you even if I have to search the whole country."


	7. Finding Lucy

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

When Lucy woke up, she was in the back of some van. There were two people sitting in the front seats. The one driving, she recognized as the woman she saw on her way to work. Her blue hair was curled at the end and sat atop her shoulders nicely. The other, was a man with green hair who wore a colorful suit.

But that didn't matter. First, she needed to get out of here. She tried wriggling her wrists free from the ropes that bound them. But it was no use. Whoever tied it was handy with knots.

She found herself wishing that Natsu was here. His reckless attitude could have been of use to her in this situation.

But Natsu wasn't here. Natsu wasn't coming. She was all by herself.

It was stupid of her to let her guard down. She had always known her father might find her one day. These people must have been working for him.

So now… now she had to face him…

The car rolled to a stop and the woman looked at Lucy. Her blue eyes were cold and lifeless. It was almost as if she was a shell of a person. Lucy couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Sol. Bring her inside." The woman commanded.

"Right away Juvia." The green haired man answered.

He moved quickly as he hopped over the seats and kicked the back of the van open.

"Somebody's paying a large price to find you girlie." He told Lucy.

Crap. It was her father. She knew it. But now she had to escape. Struggling was pointless though. Because as he loosed the ropes, Juvia had come back.

Before she knew it, Lucy was being force-fed some sort of drug. She felt… so… tired… no… she had to… fight…

"Goodnight Ms. Heartfilia." Sol whispered.

Natsu was furious as he drove around town. The words of a phone call still fresh and ringing in his mind.

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"My name is Jose, and I have what you're looking for."_

 _"What do you mean!?"_

 _"The girl. The blonde girl. You and your friends were searching for her earlier today."_

 _"You know where Lucy is?!_

 _"I have Ms. Heartfilia. But that is not why I called. I have called to let you know not to worry, and to end your search. She is going home to be with her father. I believe it would be best not to call her. After all, she's much happier living life as a rich prat."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You didn't know! How many Heartfilia's do you know? She's the daughter and only heir to the Heartfilia bloodline. A rich company owned by millionaire Jude Heartfilia. Anyway. Toodles!"_

 _"Wait! How did you get this number?"_

 _*click*_

"I swear if I ever see that guy I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu growled.

He drove faster skidding to a stop at a large dark building. The words Phantom Lord hung above the door. So this was where Jose was… Looks like Levy's knowledge came in handy once again in finding him.

Without even knocking, he stormed in angrily.

"Where's Jose!" He shouted.

He was met by the unfriendly stares of a large group of people. But on the balcony above them was a man.

"who's looking for me?" The man asked.

"You… you…. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH LUCY?!" Natsu shouted.

The entire group laughed mockingly at him. But he ignored.

"I told you salmon, she's going back home to her father. But don't worry. We're treating her very nicely. So you best be on your wa-"

"I'm not leaving until I see her!"

Jose scowled at the rash and stupid boy. The determination in his eyes, the proud way he stood. Something ticked inside Jose… fear…

Careful not to show it, he answered. "… Fine. Take the boy to see Ms. Heartfilia."

A large scruffy looking man stepped forward. His face was covered in piercings and he scowled down at Natsu.

"This way." He grumbled.

Natsu followed, his mind drifting and swimming with thoughts of his past. 'I'm not going to lose you again Heartfilia… Not this time Lucy."


	8. Escaping Phantom

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Lucy stared at the walls around her. They were dark and unwelcoming. The whole room was dark and unwelcoming. This wasn't her father's home. So where was she?

All alone in a strange bedroom. The door was locked from the outside and the windows were far too high off the ground. Even if she did jump she was sure to break something… maybe even kill herself!

So she was stuck in this room, alone with her thoughts.

How did she always get into these situations?!

Her mind drifted to thoughts of her friends. She thought about everyone in Fairy Tail. She knew they would be worried… Then she thought of Natsu.

"Please… keep Natsu safe… Don't let him get involved with these people…" She prayed to herself.

This wasn't the first time Lucy had been captured. Frankly, she could have legally pressed charges each time. But it wouldn't have done her any good.

If only she knew where she was and who had captured her… She stared at the room around her looking for a clue of some sort. Finally, she saw a picture on the wall. It was the mark of Phantom Lord. A well-known gang.

"Natsu…" She whispered again. "Seriously, please don't do anything stupid. These people are dangerous…"

That's when she heard a banging on the door. Before she knew it, the door had been opened and a certain pink-haired boy was thrown in. An older man, but well known face, followed him. It was Jose, the gang's leader.

"You have five minutes salmon." He grimaced.

From his knees, Natsu stared up at Lucy.

"Lucy! Oh my gosh… thank Mavis you're okay…" He wheezed.

Lucy's eyes brimming with tears she tackled him in an embrace.

"You idiot!" She cried. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into! This is Phantom Lord, a well-known gang. Please, I'll be fine. Just go before they hurt you…"

He gave her a tight squeeze of reassurance and whispered. "Lucy. I'm not going anywhere until I know you're safe. You can trust me! We're friends! Just say my name and I'll come running."

She smiled up at him and nodded.

They only had that last second though before Jose dragged him away.

"You had your five minutes, now go home!" He snarled. "and never come back!"

With that, Natsu left. But Lucy couldn't help but smile. She had great friends here. And her best friend, Natsu… Lucy couldn't bear leaving them. She had to escape!

But how, Jose was blocking the exit and rambling on about his reward from her father.

Then it came to her.

The windows.

She walked briskly over and shattered the glass with a chair. Then climbing up on the windowsill…

"Wait, what are you doing?! Get down from there girl!"

She took a deep breath and jumped.

"NAAAATSUUUUU!" She yelled.

A leap of faith. She had all the faith in the world for her friend. Now, she was going to test it.


	9. Rememberance

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

The moment he heard her voice, he sprinted along the street, hopped the iron barred fence, and tumbled into her, smacking himself against the wall of the building.

Soft and silent tears fell from her cheeks as she clutched him tightly, her nails digging into his jacket.

"natsu…" She whispered softly. "Thank you…"

He just patted her hand and responded. "It's alright. Now let's go back to Fairy Tail Luce. Everyone's worried about you."

She nodded and let him lead her away, leaving Jose dumbstruck on the fourth floor of Phantom.

As Lucy hopped onto Natsu's bike though, she realized how much she really was grateful for him.

"Hey Natsu?" She said.

"Yeah Luce?"

"… Nevermind. It's not important."

She smiled to herself, knowing that this wasn't the right time to talk to him. For now, she could just be glad she was alive and going home without her father.

"Lucy! Oh my Mavis! I'm so glad you're safe!" Levy cheered.

"It's nice to see our comrade's home safely." Erza smiled pulling Lucy into a far-too-tight hug.

"… Erza… can't…. breathe!" Lucy wheezed.

Meanwhile, Natsu sat at the bar, drinking silently. An unusual sight for the guild.

"Oy! Flamebrain!" Gray taunted trying to get a reaction out of his friend.

But Natsu just ignored him and kept staring at the counter. Mira was starting to get worried. He wasn't talking to anyone, and just seemed so lost in thought. So she signaled Lucy to come over and try to talk to him. She gratefully obliged an opportunity to escape Erza's death grip.

"Hey Natsu! Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine…"

She sat silent for a moment as if waiting for him to break the silence, but he didn't.

"Um… so what are you thinking about?" She asked awkwardly.

He sighed and answered. "Just a familiar face from my past."

Mira slowly grew more worried about her brother-of-a-friend, and tried to help Lucy get a conversation out of him.

"Hey Natsu…" The barmaid began. "so… did you know Lucy lives in your apartment building?"

This shocked both the pink haired boy and the blonde.

"What?! Mira, how do you know where I live?" Lucy interrogated.

Mira just smiled her sweet smile. "I keep tabs on all of our regular customers. Especially if they're good friends of mine!"

Gray chimed in for a moment from across the bar. "Careful Mira, you're wandering into stalker territory!"

She just ignored him though and went back to washing dishes.

"Wait… so you own a flat in the same building as me Natsu?!"

"I guess so… don't know how I never saw you before…"

"Huh…"

They sat in silence for quite a while, unsure of what to say next. Until…

"So… I guess do you want to come over sometime neighbor?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smirked at her dorkish charm.

"I'd love to neighbor." He responded teasingly with a bow.

Lucy giggled. She finally got him out of his daze. It was good to see Natsu being Natsu again!


	10. Lunch at Lucy's

**Sorry this is a day late! Enjoy anyway though!**

Saturday's were usually Lucy's favorite day of the week. She got the day off work, and got to sleep in and stay at home in her pajamas.

But on this particular Saturday, she was extremely stressed. Natsu was going to come over at noon for lunch. What was she going to make? What was she going to wear? Gosh her apartment was a mess! And he would be here in less than three hours!

She started with her outfit. She found a comfy pair of jeans, and a cute white shirt with blue lining. Now, she didn't have time to do her hair, so just washing it and putting it in a ponytail should do.

After she was done she decided to get to work on the apartment. That was when she heard a knock on the door though.

"Luce? It's me Natsu!"

Crap! He's early! And it was only ten!

Nervously, she opened the door a crack to greet him.

"H-hey Natsu! You're e-early!" She stuttered nervously.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I thought I'd come help make lunch… couldn't let you do all that work by yourself…"

They both chuckled nervously, for different reasons of course.

"So…" Natsu said awkwardly. "Can I… come in?"

She gulped but nodded and opened the door for him. He took a single look around and sat down on a barstool by the counter.

"nice place you got here! It's a lot cleaner than mine…"

She sighed in relief. Good, he didn't think this place was a pigsty. She sat down next to him staring at the fridge.

"So what do you want to eat?" She asked.

He looked around at the kitchen thoughtfully before deciding. "hm… anything's good with me!"

She giggled. "If you don't decide I'm just gonna boil some ramen!"

"What's wrong with ramen? It's delicious!"

They laughed for a moment. But Lucy finally turned to a cupboard and reached for the ramen.

"Oh yeah, top shelf." She stood on her tiptoes and tried with all her might to reach it, but just couldn't. "I got it! I got it! Almost…"

But that was when Natsu silently crept up behind her and grabbed it.

"here you go." He smiled.

She blushed as he handed it to her.

"why am I so short…" She mumbled.

"Because you're so cute! Trust me! Being short is a good look for you!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy blushed madly. Natsu then realizing what he said, also began to blush. He looked away shyly and tried desperately to change the conversation.

"So… um… should we start boiling it or something?"

She nodded still in shock, and grabbed a pot from the cupboards below.

"okay… stove on… water… and let it boil!" she said.

She plopped down on the stool next to him and let her head fall upon the counter.

"So, what do you wanna do while we wait?"

He shrugged and looked around awkwardly. Why couldn't he make any conversation?! This was getting really awkward, really fast!

"… Do you like video games? I've got a ps4 and a wii…" Lucy muttered.

Natsu's face lit up. One of the things he loved most was video games. And now a really pretty girl was inviting him to play?!

"Are you kidding! Totally! What games do you have?"

Lucy giggled. "Lots of stuff." She pulled open the doors of a large cabinet next to her TV to reveal three shelves of games, and two shelves of movies. "Although it's not two players, I've got a handful of Zelda games. I had to sell some old ones to afford new ones though."

He looked at her, still eyes alight. "Wait, you like Legend of Zelda?"

I had a lot of free time as a kid. I had a couple friends, one of them actually got me into playing Zelda with them. To this day my favorite game is still Ocarina of Time for the N64."

He smiled. "I think this friendship could work…"

She giggled and handed him a controller grabbing Super Smash Bros. "Are you ready to be defeated?"

He fell on the couch a determined and excited look on his face. "Oh, you're on!"


	11. Burnt Ramen

**Hey guys! Really, really sorry this is so late, but i got busy with a school project this week. I'll try and get the next update out on time this week! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Two hours later, Lucy had won Natsu 17 to 14 matches. He slumped down into the couch cushions in a pout.

"I've never lost this badly…" He muttered.

Lucy giggled. "Well looks like you've finally found a good competition!"

He sighed as she doubled over squeezing a couch pillow and giggling. Suddenly, Natsu smelled something…

"Um… Lucy? Do you smell smoke?"

"The Ramen!" She screeched.

As if on cue, the smoke detectors went off right after the remark. Coughing and wheezing, they ran in separate directions to take care of the problem. Lucy turned off the stove, while Natsu threw open all the windows he could find, and tried to fan out the smoke. Finally, after it had been cleared enough for them to breathe feely, they sat at the counter staring at the pot.

"It looks like the noodles themselves are actual ash…" Lucy whined.

Natsu chuckled nervously. "It's not that bad! Come on… Look! I'll try some!"

He grabbed a spoon and shoveled a bite of the burned food in his mouth, immediately regretting his decision. Trying to hold back his gag reflex, Natsu chewed and swallowed politely. Lucy just looked at him with thanks and pity in her eyes.

"It's fine Natsu. This food is beyond help…" She sighed. "I just don't know what we're going to do for lunch now. I mean, it's already 12:45…" But without hesitation he gave her a knowing look, grabbed his keys, and headed for the door. "Natsu? Where are you going?"

He smiled. "To Fairy Tail! Come on! Lunch is on me!"

She shook her head. "No no, I'll pay. After all, I burnt this one so bad…"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't kept challenging you!" He countered.

After arguing back and forth for a while, she finally agreed to let him pay for lunch, but only if she could retry cooking again next week!

"So what'll it be for you two today?" Mira asked sweetly. "I'm guessing you don't want more ramen…"

Natsu and Lucy had already retold the story of their great smoky adventure to Mira, who thought it was too funny not to share with everyone. Now Lucy was sitting at the bar counter blushing from embarrassment while Natsu patted her on the back reassuringly.

"I'll just have some wings, thanks Mira…" Lucy muttered with her face on the countertop.

"And I'll just have whatever you've got leftover… oh and put these both on my tab." Natsu chimed.

She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes while Natsu tried his best to cheer up the pouting Lucy.

"Hey, even though it wasn't completely delicious, it was still edible!"

She socked him in the arm and sighing, sat up. "I just wanted to make a good lunch for you Natsu! Even if it was just ramen!"

 _Flashback…_

 _Natsu was about seven years old. He sat in a secret corner of the forest with a teacup in hand. Why did his friend make him play tea party all the time!_

 _"Pinky up!" The child instructed._

 _He did as he was told and raised his pinky, clinking his glass with the one across from it._

 _"Cheers!" The two children cried._

 _They giggled and sipped their iced tea in the secret corner._

 _"I'm glad I got to have lunch out here with you Natsu! I made these peanut butter sandwiches for mommy at first, but then she said she wasn't feeling well. I hope she's all right… Anyway! Let's play!_

Present day…

"Hey Lucy… it's fine really. I don't want to be a burden or anything…" He mumbled.

He looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs as she stared at him. He was hiding something.

"… Natsu? Are you okay?" She finally asked.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the one comforting you?" He chuckled lightly.

She gave him a warm smile and a comforting short hug. Finally, Mira came out with their food. Natsu's dish, ironically happened to be peanut butter sandwich and iced tea.

"You said whatever was left over…" Mira teased before ducking back into the kitchen before he could say anything against it.

But he didn't. He just looked at it and laughed. Lucy didn't understand why, but she would find out soon enough…


	12. Lucy's Job

**Hey guys! I know i said i was going to try and get this chapter out on time, but i got really busy and was working on classes. Really sorry! Anyway, enjoy!**

Lucy sat at the Fairy Tail counter with her face smashed against the countertop. It was a Monday afternoon and she was quite depressed.

"I can't believe I got fired!" She whined.

Mira gave her a friendly smile as she wiped out a cup. She truly did feel for the blonde girl. After all, no one knew better than Mira what losing a million jobs felt like. That's how she ended up at Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry Lucy! You'll find a new job! It just takes time to find the right one!"

Lucy sighed and sat up to face Mira. "I thought that was right one. But then Phantom kidnapped me, and I never got the chance to call into work, and I wasn't going to try and explain the situation to them, so when I got into work today the secretary told me I was fired and the boss was mad!" She slumped back down, gently slamming her forehead on the counter.

Mira sighed sympathetically at the girl. She was really taking this hard. But then again, Mira remembered just a few years ago when she was Lucy's age and doing the exact same thing. That was the year that Lisanna… Lisanna disappeared.

Turning around so as not to face Lucy, Mira took a deep breath. She had to be strong. She had to forget Lisanna for now. She had to help Lucy find a job. She faced Lucy again and gave a kind smile to the girl.

"Why don't you check the job board Lucy? See if there's anything you like? And if you're ever having trouble with rent, you can hop over here to work for a while to you get back on your feet!"

Lucy perked up. "Oh yeah! The job board! Thanks Mira!"

She skipped over to a bulletin board in the back of the diner and looked over each poster. She couldn't believe not only how many jobs were there, but how many varieties of jobs!

"Hey Luce! Whatchya doing?" Said an all too familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and faced Natsu and his dorky grin. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked so friendly. Exactly what Lucy needed.

"Just looking for a new job…" She sighed with a sarcastic smile. "I got fired from my last one after the Phantom incident."

Natsu's grin dropped. "Well didn't you explain to them what happened?"

"No," Lucy said shaking her head. "I've been through this before and it's just so much easier to look for new work."

Natsu stepped forward and scanned the board along with Lucy, who was rather touched by his small gesture. Within only a minute, he had already found one.

"Look! There's an opening at Sorcerer Weekly Magazine for a journalist! Ah Sorcerer Weekly… they come here way too often…" Natsu muttered.

Lucy gasped. "Sorcerer Weekly is my FAVORITE magazine! Is there really an opening?!"

He nodded as she squealed rushing over and tackling him in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you Natsu! Okay, I'm gonna run over there and see if I can get an interview! Sorry I'm staying for lunch! How about dinner at my place?!"

Still holding her, he smirked down at her with his big Onyx eyes.

"Dinner would be great." He muttered feeling rather shy all of a sudden.

Blushing, Lucy released herself from the hug. She smiled at him and took off out the doors of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu teetered over to the bar and took a seat.

'what just happened?' He thought. 'What was that?'


	13. Sorcerer Weekly

**Hey guys! So I felt bad for updating late the past two weeks, so i decided to put out a chapter early as well as another on time. I was really thinking about who should be working at Sorcerer Weekly so i just decided that it would be Crime Sorciere, cuz you know... Sorciere and Sorcerer. It works enough. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Lucy's stomach churned and butterflies seemed to be eating away at her. Here she was, standing before the door of Sorcerer Weekly. On her way over, she called whatever secretary and managed to make an appointment for today. So now, it was time.

"Okay…" She muttered. "Here I go…"

She pushed open the big glass door and shyly slipped inside. The building looked even bigger from inside than outside. The ceiling was tall and the lobby had a modern yet comfy glow to it. At the end of the room sat a single woman at the receptionist desk. Her long pink hair was wavy and the outfit she wore hugged her figure nicely.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy asked as she approached. "I'm here for an interview. I'm Lucy…. Hearts. Lucy Hearts."

The girl looked up her red eyes warm yet icy.

"I'm Meredy. And your appointment starts in five minutes. You can wait behind that door and I'll send someone to grab you."

Lucy nodded and walked briskly to the door Meredy had pointed at. The butterflies just wouldn't settle! When she entered the room she was met with an empty kitchen of sorts.

"This must be the break room…" She muttered.

She took a seat on a red leather chair and smoothed out her hair and skirt. Pulling out her resume, she went over it again and again. She really wanted this job and absolutely had to ace this interview!

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a young man peeked out from it. His mustard color hair was gelled up into a single spike on top. It was weird, but somehow it looked normal on him.

"Hey! I'm Jason! Are you the girl who's meeting the boss?" He asked.

Lucy nodded nervously.

"SOOO COOL!" Jason cheered spinning around.

She tilted her head at him curiously. Cool? Her getting an interview was cool? It was just an every day thing… wasn't it?

"I heard a rumor you hang out at Fairy Tail too? Is that right?" Once again she nodded. "COOL!"

She found herself smiling lightly. Seeing this boy's weird behavior calmed her. If he worked here, being as weird as he was, she might have a chance too.

She stood up and held out her hand to the boy.

"My name is Lucy Hearts and I hope to be working with you soon." She smiled politely.

He shook her hand and dragged her away to their next destination. The boss's office.

"Wait here for a sec." He told her as he knocked on the great white doors and stepped in.

She stood there staring at the doors nervously. The butterflies were starting to come out. She smoothed out her skirt again and yawned. That was when she spied a white leather couch behind her. Sitting down, hoping to calm her nerves. She laid her head in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment.

But it was longer than a moment.

"Hey! Lucy? Lucy!" A voice shouted. "LUCY!"

She peeked open one eye halfway and yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Your interview?!"

It was Jason. She was still in the Sorcerer Weekly building. She was fell asleep again! Dang it!

She immediately perked up, only to find two people at the door staring down at her. One of them was a woman with long black beautiful hair, and red eyes like the receptionist. The other was a man with messy blue hair, brown eyes, and a strange red mark of some sort over his left eye.

Lucy recognized the man as Jellal Ferndandez, the CEO and boss of Sorcerer Weekly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She cried standing up.

She smoothed out her skirt again and tucked a lock of now messy hair behind her ear.

Jellal chuckled and the woman smiled kindly at her.

"It's quite alright. I understand how tired people can get. Besides, I too have found that couch particularly comfy compared to the others throughout the building." He explained a Lucy sighed reassuringly. "Shall we being your interview then?"


	14. Sorcerer Weekly Part II

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I'm really excited about Lucy working at Sorcerer Weekly. Also i'm not going to give any spoilers, but I am even more excited about Natsu and Lucy's dinner! Enjoy!**

He led her into the office, the woman following behind and closing the doors. He sat down at the large desk in the back of the room, as she took a spot in the corner desk, typing away on a laptop.

"I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Jellal Fernandez. I own this company. The woman over there is my close friend and secretary, Ultear Milkovitch. Then I assume you met Meredy downstairs. She's my receptionist as well as my friend too."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I know you quite well. Sorcerer Weekly has always been my favorite magazine!"

He chuckled lightly. "Well then, I see! You may be a nice asset to this team then!"

The butterflies in her stomach swirled around into a tornado of excitement. So as not to let them know, she drummed her fingers on her lap.

"Now, before we begin," Jellal started. "Let me ask you a question. Do you know why we are named Sorcerer Weekly? It started many years ago when I was only nineteen. I had made some foolish choices as a teenager, and dragged Ultear and Meredy along with me. But then we met some other friends who helped us and showed us the light. As a thanks, and a repentance of sorts, we started a secret group which we called Crime Sorciere. Our goal was to help other foolish people find the light, as we once did. But as time went on, Crime Sorciere died. Our friendships lived on though, and together we started a business in honor of it. A magazine."

"And that's how Sorcerer Weekly came to be?" Lucy interrupted.

He smiled. "Not completely. We didn't think Crime Sorciere was a catchy enough name so we went with Sorcerer Weekly. I know to the world we seem like a popular magazine, but really the goal of Crime Sorciere lives on within it. We like to incorporate advice and whatnot into the magazine. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded. She had no idea the history of Sorcerer Weekly was so interesting! And to think, the perfect CEO Jellal used to be a troubled teen…

"Now, let's look over your resume here…" Jellal continued.

The interview was short, but enough. By fifteen minutes in, she was already promised a spot starting tomorrow. Lucy couldn't be happier.

"Natsu!" She squealed on the phone. "I got the job! I'm working at Sorcerer Weekly!"

"That's awesome Luce! We've got to celebrate this! How about during dinner tonight, we hit the town and do something! My treat!"

"That's sounds great! Let's talk about later at my place. Anyway, I got to go. I'm about to get a tour! I'll see you later Natsu!"

"Seeya!"

She hung up and squealed again. Everything was coming into place. She had her dream job, she lived in a great town with an adorable apartment, and she had great friends. Especially Natsu. And to think, it was her 'sleeping talent' that had started this all.

No, it wasn't her. It was all Natsu. Everything was going right ever since she met him. Before him, her life had been torture of failed jobs and running away from her father. But now… now she had Natsu. And he was all she could ever ask for.

"Are you ready to go Lucy?" Ultear asked her face in a satisfied smirk.

She nodded excitedly.

'thank you Natsu!' She thought. 'Thank you for everything!"


	15. The Ride

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit longer. But i promise this is great! This one is for all you Disney nerds like myself.**

Although Lucy couldn't be happier to be working at Sorcerer Weekly, and she was absolutely ecstatic about her tour; she just couldn't focus very much. She was too excited about celebrating with Natsu.

"Well, that's the tour!" Ultear said with a kind smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at nine AM. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me or Meredy."

Lucy nodded as she scurried away outside and started sprinting towards her apartment. She really wanted to see Natsu! But just as she entered the building, she ended up smacking into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and was kind of excited- Oh! Natsu!" She squealed.

Rubbing his forehead, he squinted up at the girl from the floor.

"Hey Luce! I was just heading over to pick you up. Who knew you'd be home before I could? Anyway, what were you excited about?"

She blushed lightly at her response. "Celebrating with you tonight…"

Natsu too found himself blushing a bit. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before finally Lucy broke it.

"So… should we head upstairs to my place?"

He nodded with a smirk and stood up, guiding Lucy up the stairs to the third floor. Her apartment was only a few doors down and across the hall. It was a wonder how they had never seen each other…

When they walked in, Natsu made himself at home in the kitchen and Lucy went to grab her purse and spruce herself up a bit after her run.

"So…" She said. "Where do you wanna go?"

He smiled and shrugged. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Hm… I like karaoke… but I'm a little tired for that today. The movies are always good-"

"Oh yeah! That's how we met isn't it? You were coming out of the theater and tried to break into my car!" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy blushed. "I wasn't actually trying to break in! It was just a mix up… I was half asleep.

Natsu chuckled. "Hey! It's totally cool! If you didn't I never would have met you! So how about to honor the occasion, we go see that new Disney movie playing?"

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "That sounds great!"

Lucy immediately recognized the Natsu's car when they entered the parking garage. After all, it was the famous car she almost broke into!

"Shall we, my lady?" Natsu said teasingly holding the door for her.

She climbed into the passenger seat giggling. "Indeed we shall!"

He laughed as he ran around to the driver's seat. But as he started the car, music started blaring from the speakers. Embarrassed and quite hurriedly, he tried desperately to turn down the volume. But he was too slow, for alas, Lucy recognized the song.

"Is that… a Disney playlist?!" She giggled.

Natsu blushed even harder as he tried to deny it. "What?! N-no!"

"Oh really?" She challenged.

She turned up the volume to hear the singing of a certain mermaid-princess.

"PART OF YOUR WOOOOORLD!" Lucy sang with the music as she toppled over in laughter.

Natsu didn't think it was even possible to blush harder than he did before, but unfortunately for him, it was VERY possible.

"Do you sing along to these?" Lucy asked while the music still blared in the background.

Gulping, he nodded in shame. "Fine, you caught me. I'm a huge Disney nerd and sing it all the time. I suppose if that ice princess stripper knows, you should too."

She smiled sweetly as she stared him down. "You know, a guy who signs Disney is one of the most attractive things ever!"

Natsu just stared ahead, quite aware of her gaze. He tried to brush off that comment but couldn't. So instead he just drove. He pulled out of the garage and drove. But he found himself instinctively turning up the radio.

"I can show you the world!" He sang. "Shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide."

Lucy closed her eyes and listened to his melodic voice. Who knew he was such a good singer too?

'wait, is he singing because I told him it's attractive?' She thought.

She blushed almost as bright as Natsu's hair. And yet. She too started to sing with him.

"A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew!"

As she joined in the duet, Natsu stared at her from the corner of his eye. Her sweet voice was so beautiful. And besides that, she was singing a Disney duet love song with him. What could be more perfect than this. So romantic-

'no! bad Natsu!' He thought. 'You're friends! No romance!... but she still is really pretty…'


	16. Secret Base

**Hey guys!** **So... i am SUPER excited about this chapter. I won't give any spoilers, but plz enjoy!**

"…Lucy… Lucy wake up… the movie's over!"

Natsu's voice continued chanting to her as she slowly rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"hm?" She asked.

Sighing, he responded with a smug smirk. "You fell asleep! Also, you spilled what was left of your popcorn on your lap. You can still have some of mine though."

She blushed as the realization hit her. She fell asleep again! Dang it! She didn't mean to! The movie was just so relaxing and… she just couldn't keep her eyes open. As the credits rolled she heard a light symphony of music. Probably the next bit Disney song.

"I am SO sorry Natsu!" She pleaded. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything, it's just-"

She was cut off by his laughter.

"L-luce! OH that was good!" He chuckled. "Hey, you weren't the least bit rude. It was actually kind of cute. I didn't even realize until you rolled onto my shoulder. I would have woken you sooner, but you looked so peaceful. I figured I'd let you sleep. Anyway, it's all cool! Although, you drooled on my arm…"

Lucy blushed a brighter shade of pink and tried her best to hide it in her hands.

"Ugh! I forgot sometimes I drool in my sleep!" She muttered.

Natsu chuckled a bit again, but stood up and held out his arm.

"Alright, that's enough. Come on. It's still early. I say we go grab a bite to eat."

She smiled softly at him and linked her arm around his.

"That sounds great!"

Disney songs spilled one after another and they sang to each one. But as Lucy stared dramatically out the window singing Belle from Beauty and the Beast, she saw they had already passed Fairy Tail. So where was Natsu taking her?  
"Um, Natsu? Where are we going?" She asked once the song ended. "After all Fairy Tail's back there…"

He just smiled and stared straight ahead at the road.

"I've got something better than that…"

As they pulled out just beyond the borders of the city, Natsu finally pulled over beside a small patch of forest. He hopped out of the car, and taking Lucy by the wrist, started a jog into the woods.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy squeaked.

Different thoughts started racing through her mind. Why was he taking her into the woods? What was he going to do? She slowly became more and more afraid.

'Woah, calm down Lucy. This is Natsu we're talking about. You trust him with your life.' She reminded herself. 'But still…'

Finally, he stopped in front of a small patch of trees. Lucy dusted off her clothes as Natsu spun her around to face the way they had come.

"Natsu?"

"Kay, what I'm about to show you is top-secret! Not even Erza and Gray know about this. Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Lucy held back giggling. He sounded just like a little boy! She turned to face him and stared him dead in his Onyx eyes.

"I promise. I'll trust you just as much as you trust me."

Ignoring the small blush creeping upon his cheeks, he led her around the trees to a small clearing.

In the middle stood a gazebo with fairy lights strung delicately around it.

"… Natsu!" She gasped tears streaking her eyes. "It's so beautiful!"

She reached her arms around his neck and squeezed him in a big hug.

"This was my secret base when I was a little boy. I would come here all the time just to hang out, or be alone from the world." He explained. "So… picnic?"

She giggled and nodded enthusiastically embracing him once more.

But before they tore away from each other, Lucy found herself staring at his eyes again and Natsu stared at her big brown ones. Before they even knew it, their lips had gently brushed together.

It was mid-fall when Lucy had her second kiss. The leaves were such pretty colors, the gazebo lights shone brightly, but Natsu shone the brightest of all to her.


	17. Back at the Bar

**Hey guys! So... NALU CONFIRMED! I'm not done yet though. There's still a few loose ends to be tied up. Also sorry, this chapter's a bit longer than usual. But anyway enjoy!**

"…Hey Lucy? You've been kind of quiet. What's up?" Mira smiled sweetly.

It was the day after the date. Or rather not the date. They never expressed it as an official date. It was only supposed to be a celebration dinner but then…Lucy her head under her arms in embarrassment.

"I'm okay Mira…" She lied.

"Are you sure sweetie? You haven't said a word all day! You too Natsu!" Mira added.

At the sound of his name Natsu jumped feeling a tingling sensation run up his spine. Choking on the noodles in his mouth, he spat them out and sighed. Mira just eyed the odd couple. What had happened last night? But never-the-less, she let them eat in peace. Although the silence got increasingly awkward.

"Hey flamebrain!" Gray yelled from across the bar. "You scratched my car!"

Natsu, nervous sweat dripping from his forehead turned to face his rival. "N-Not now Gray…"

Taken aback by this new nervous side to Natsu, Gray backed away. Unfortunately it happened to be right at that moment when…

"GRAY-SAMA!" Shouted another voice from the doorway. "I FOUND YOU MY DARLING!"

Gray too, was now dripping with nervous sweat. He looked towards the doorway, a look of horror creeping upon his face.

"She… found me…" He muttered.

Jumping over the counter he ducked behind Mira and tried in vain to hide himself beneath a tablecloth, but alas he did not prevail.

"Gray-sama! Oh how Juvia has missed you!" She cried running over to him and trapping him in a death hug.

Lucy looked up and was startled to see the woman before her.

"Wait, I know you! You're one of the people who kidnapped me!" She said.

Juvia turned to Lucy and looked her up and down. Finally, it clicked in her brain.

"Oh yes… You're the blonde bimbo I was hired to capture for Jose." She replied coldly.

Lucy felt something in her break. Like a nerve… her last nerve.

"Bimbo?!"

But Juvia merely ignored her as she turned back to Gray who had already scrambled into the kitchen and was about to hop out of the back window.

"Gray! You know that's a three-story fall!" Mira shouted from the bar.

But to his eyes, it was the only option. He jumped out and stuck a perfect landing into the back alley as he ran away.

"Oh! I'm coming dear Gray!" Juvia cried running out the door to follow him.

Meanwhile, everyone else simply ignored them and went about their business.

"So what's up with her now?" Natsu asked.

Mira let out a small giggle. "Oh yeah! Well so you know, you weren't the only one looking for Lucy when she got tangled up in Phantom! We were all worried. But long story short, Gray had an… unfortunate encounter with Juvia there. But the moment she met him, she fell head over heels! Now she chases him around everywhere they go… poor girl! Gray's just to stoic and icy to ever feel the same…" She sighed, and continued in an annoyed mutter. "Or ever fall in love!"

Lucy smiled softly. Now that she thought about it, Gray really was too closed-off to ever have love on his mind.

"Ahh to be in love!" She sighed, letting her mind wander.

Mira nearly dropped the glass she was holding. Natsu's cheeks were the same color as Erza's hair, and Lucy was getting to that point realizing what she said.

"What?" Mira asked dryly.

Trying to brush it off with giggling, Lucy responded quickly. "By that I mean… I wish I was in love! Not that I'm not… But I just… and… Natsu!"

She turned her gaze towards the pinkette who was fake-sleeping on the counter to avoid having to face Mira… Also, to hide his face which was growing redder by the minute.

"Oh… my… Mavis…" Mira said in awestruck. "YOU AND NATSU ARE TOTALLY DATING!"

From across the bar, Erza spit out her drink in dis-belief.

'That idiot actually got a girl-friend?!'

"NATSU! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY I WASN'T IMMEDIATLEY INFORMED!" Erza's voice boomed as she bounded over.

A dark aura surrounded her. Looking over at Mira, he could see the same dark aura.

"I'd like to have a bit of reasoning too Natsu!" The albino added.

Dropping to his knees in fear, he began explaining. Meanwhile Lucy had tuned out of the conversation letting her mind wander again.

Did she really mean it when she said she was in love? Did she even know what love was? After all, before Natsu she had only loved one boy, and that was a very long time ago.

 _Her memories drifted towards a small garden in the estate. A little boy was playing with a girl. She had golden hair and chocolate eyes and wore a smile that Lucy hadn't worn in a long time._

 _"Come on! Let's play pretend again! I'll be the princess and you be the prince!" She cheered._

 _The boy shook his head. "Nah! I wanna be the dragon that kidnaps the princess!"_

 _Little Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "But I want you to be my handsome prince who rescues me!"_

 _The boy smirked. "I will rescue you! I'm gonna be a big dragon that rescues you from that evil prince!"_

 _Before she realized it, the boy had lifted her on his back and was now running around giving her a piggy-back ride._

 _"Don't worry princess! I'll make sure no one ever harms you! You have my word! Nothing will hurt you while I'm around my princess!"_

Lucy snapped back into reality just in time to see a particularly heavy frying pan flying right towards her face from a fight that had broken out between Erza and Natsu.

"Lucy! Look out!" Natsu yelled.

She shrieked and braced for impact… but none came. When she had opened her eyes again, Natsu was standing over her catching his breath. The pan had clattered to the ground and he turned to look at her.

"Don't worry." He said. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm around Lucy."

 **Okay, so Gray and Juvia. There will be Gruvia later on, but much MUCH later on. And even then, still only as background fluff. As for Natsu and Lucy? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. You can see where this is going though! ;)**


	18. A Wish Made at Midnight

**Hey guys! So i know i haven't updated and i'm kinda late. But i was 'suffering' from a halloween backlash. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter because of that, but enjoy!**

Lucy sighed and rolled over in bed hugging her heart-shaped pillow tighter to her. At her feet sat Plue, the fluffy-snowman of a dog. He was fast asleep and enjoying the warmth of her toes. Meanwhile, Lucy couldn't sleep for the life of her. She just couldn't shake the memory of what happened.

"Nothing will hurt you while I'm around…"

The voice echoed in her mind.

"It's could just be a coincidence!" She whispered to herself. Although she just couldn't shake the feeling it was more than that.

She stood up and walked over to her bedroom window. Plue stirred slightly but went back to happily snoring in no time.

She stared out blankly at the citylights that lit the darkened streets. It was so pretty, especially the night sky! But…

"You can't see the stars from here Happy." Natsu mumbled quietly.

His arm was pressed against the glass of his bedroom window and he stared up at the sky. The few stars that weren't wiped out by the light twinkled brightly. He let out a small chuckle.

"At least you can see some of the zodiac still. Aquarius… and Leo… Dang I just remembered how much I used to hate Loke! Ah… those were the days…"

He trudged back on flopped down on his back upon the bed. Reflecting on his memories, he found it a bit easier to sleep.

 _"Hey Natsu!"_

 _"Hi Lisanna! What's up?"_

 _A younger Natsu stared at the girl running up to him. She had a short white bob and pink dress. But what was most noticeable was her big sweet smile. So innocent and reassuring._

 _"Guess who I was talking to?... Loke! I was playing on the swings at the park when I fell off and scraped my knee. Mira and Elfman weren't around, and I was scared to get my friend's help. But then Loke came by and put this super-cute bandaid on it! See?" She pointed to a colorful bandage stuck on her knee with pictures of small hearts all over it. "After that, he even told me he'd marry me someday! Can you just imagine? Me! The wife of Loke!" She giggled at the thought, Natsu joining in. "I had to tell him no because I'm gonna be single like my mommy was!"_

 _After that conversation, Lisanna left and Loke came out of no where. He threatened a confused Natsu to stay away from Lisanna so that he could have her! Natsu tried to explain he had no interest what-so-ever in his best friend, but Loke wouldn't buy it. After that, Natsu and Loke hated each other for whatever reasons they could come up with._

"It's been forever since I've seen that sissy… He just had to go and up-and disappear… Like Lisanna…"

As a faint shooting star shot across the sky at midnight, Lucy and Natsu found themselves making a very similar wish.

"Let me find those from my past. And keep them safe."

 **Okay so let me clear this up. There will be NO NALI! Neither will i ship Loke/Leo and Lisanna. But yeah... thanks for reading!**


	19. Wait, What?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I had THE WORST case of writer's block. Anyway, i think i've got this now though! Enjoy!**

Lucy stood outside the apartment buildings glancing at her watch repeatedly. Natsu was supposed to be here by now. She yawned and leaned back against the brick wall collecting her thoughts.

"LUCE!"

She heard a call running towards her. Glancing over she saw Natsu sprinting her way. He stopped right in front of her and bent over, catching his breath.

"…Oh… man… sorry… I'm late… I got… caught up… at work…" He wheezed.

She gave a sympathetic smile and reassured him. "No it's fine! You're not even that late! Besides, I don't mind waiting!"

Taking one last gulp of air, he stood up straight and looked her over. She was wearing a black dress with a white frilly shirt underneath. Laced up at the neck of her top was a thin black ribbon.

"What's with the getup?" Natsu questioned bluntly.

A small tick mark appeared on her forehead, but she took a deep breath and explained.

"Research for my latest article. I had to cosplay as a maid and work at one of the local cafés for a bit." She opened the bag hanging at her side which contained a white piece of cloth stuffed inside lazily. "That's the apron. A piece I refused to wear casually around town!"

He suppressed a laugh and instead turned away to gather his bearings.

"Right, that's cool, let's go!" He cheered grabbing her by the hand and dragging her away.

"Wait! Go where?" She asked.

Natsu held a small smirk on his face in response. "I just want to look around town..."

Later that evening, Natsu dropped Lucy off at her apartment, just two floors above his. She invited him in for tea and he leisurely fell onto the couch sighing. She skipped into the next room to start brewing the tea. That's when something on her table caught his eye. A stack of papers titled "The Princess and the Dragon".

Making sure she wasn't looking, he slipped them off the table and turned through the pages reading through it.

 _Once upon a time, there was a young princess. She was a beautiful girl, but unfortunately, the world did not know. For her father had locked her away in his castle for safekeeping. She didn't mind though. The staff and their families were always so wonderful, kind, and kept her company!_

 _Often she would spend her days wandering throughout the endless maze that was the garden. That was when she met him!_

 _A small boy dug through the leaves in one of the bushes, chanting "Where'd you go?!"_

 _The princess watched him curiously for a while until finally he noticed her._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked._

 _He smirked. "Searching for a new adventure! I saw a rabbit but it ran away, so I chased it here!"_

 _She rushed over to his side and batted away at his arm._

 _"No!" She cried. "Don't scare the poor little bunny! He's so sweet! He's the one who joins me for tea out here sometimes!"_

 _The boy gave her a curious look before doubling over in laughter._

 _"What?" She muttered. "Why are you laughing?"_

 _He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and responded. "You're just so weird! Hey! Do you want to play a game with me? How about you be the princess and I'll be the cool dragon!"_

 _Her eyes lit up in excitement. "A game! I love games! But why a dragon? Why not the handsome prince?"_

Natsu looked up from the papers.

"Because dragons are cooler! Duh!" He muttered.

 _"Because dragons are cooler! Duh!" The boy smiled._

"Wait, what?"


	20. Finishing Her Story

**Hey guys! _This is my guilty repayment for making you wait. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter, because the next one will be longer. Anyway, enjoy!_**

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu cooed.

She settled across from him with her tea in a warm mug. On the table in front of her, was the stack of papers for the short story she had been writing. They had clearly been disturbed though.

"Yes Natsu?" She responded with a warning tone in her voice.

She knew full well he had read her story. She just wasn't going to point it out yet. She would try and guilt it out of him!

"So about your book…"

She nearly spat out her tea.  
'Well there goes that plan!' She thought.

"It's just… I assume the girl was you, but who was that boy?" Natsu asked.

She sighed as she stared down into the mug. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a long time. He was just a childhood friend of mine. His father worked in the kitchen. Mainly with the hot dishes. What was his name again?"

Natsu interrupted her train of thought with a new remark. "Well, I noticed you haven't finished it yet."

"Yeah, I've been scanning my brain for the next part of the memory, as well as how to put the words together."

Natsu stared at her, a look of intensity in his eyes. "Would you mind if I finished it?"

She gave him a curious look but nodded slowly.

"After that day, the boy and the girl became great friends. They played together in the gardens every day. That garden became like their own world. They even found a little stray kitten who's fur was the weirdest shade of blue. He was injured and Lucy gave her green handkerchief to it to tie it's wound. They later named it Happy. That garden was so special. They shared their favorite memories there. Including their first kiss."

Lucy blushed at the memory. They had been under a gazebo shielding themselves from the rain. Happy lay curled under the bench purring happily at his dry patch. But she cried at the thunder. She could nothing but clutch to that boy. When the rain had stopped, she gave him a kiss of gratitude for comforting her.

"But all good things come to a close though. The boy's father passed away in an accident. The boy was so scared he didn't know what to do… so he ran. He just ran as fast and as far as he could before anyone could catch him… he never even said goodbye to her. When he finally found himself, he was wandering around town. Some old guy standing in front of a bar gave him a comforting smile and invited him in to talk. That's how he found his next family… at Fairy Tail. Makarov took him in and raised him as his own alongside other kids…"

Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears, but he continued. "Eventually he had forgotten about his past. All he knew now was Fairy Tail and his new family. But something clung to his memories like a dying thread. It was the girl. His memory of her was strong. Eventually she reappeared in his life again, though he didn't know it at the time. He… I am so sorry."

Lucy stood up and slipped over beside Natsu, wrapping her arms around him in embrace. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"I had no idea where you went! You just disappeared! I was- was so lonely! I had no idea! I-I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

He sighed as he comforted her, running his fingers through her hair. "There's nothing to apologize for Luce. I was scared and ran. Now how about we finish that story?"

She looked up into his deep onyx eyes and smile. A truly beautiful smile full of happiness, hope, peace of mind.

They were up all night writing and editing it. Both of them searching their memories and adding pieces and details here and there. Finally, at four in the morning, and nine cups of coffee each, it was finished.

A couple copies of the final draft sat on the table waiting to be shipped to publishers. Lucy leaned back against the couch and squeezed a pillow tightly in her arms.

"It's finished!" She wheezed. "And now… we can finally… get some sl-"

She was already out cold before she could finish her sentence. A droopy-eyed Natsu stared at her and smiled.

"Goodnight Luce. You've earned this much."

He draped a blanket over her and slipped out the door, only to let out the yawn he had been suppressing. Before he knew it, he was down in his apartment, and asleep on the couch before he could say another word.


	21. Guy Talk and Mira's Advice

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

"Natsu… Natsu! Wake up! HEY FLAME BRAIN!"

Natsu opened one eye halfway and was faced with the face of an angry ice princess.

"What is it Gray?" He muttered with a yawn.

The prick was towered over him, shirtless, and annoyed.

"You're out of cereal." He stated blankly.

Natsu finally opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He was in his own apartment, that was for sure. But then why…?

"Wait a minute, what are you doing in my house Popsicle?!" He roared.

"I came to eat breakfast! But apparently there is none!" Gray retorted.

Natsu sighed and sat up. "And what's the real reason Gray? You never come here unless we're battling in video games. So why'd you break in?"

Avoiding Natsu's eyes, Gray plopped down in the armchair across from him. "It's that woman. Juvia… She found me! I was just hiding here for a bit until her storm passed…"

Natsu tried his best not to laugh. Really he did. But when the ice prick was actually scared of something? Oh, it was just too much!

He doubled over in laughter, falling onto the floor and clutching his sides. Gray glared daggers at him in the meantime.

"Really! She's crazy! Just let me stay here for a couple more hours! I'll even buy your cereal later!"

"I don't want your cereal!" Natsu sputtered, still laughing. "You buy that weird kind with oats and brans or whatever!"

Gray sighed and kicked his feet up onto the table leaning back in the chair. "Then what _do_ you want? Because I'm really desperate man!"

Natsu caught his breath and helped himself back up onto the couch. "Why don't you just give the girl a try? She seems to be head-over-heels crazy about you, so why can't you at least give her a chance?"

Gray sighed, and rolling his eyes, stood up. "I hate it when you're right Tabasco Idiot. But seriously, can I just stay here until she calms down?"

Natsu smirked. "Take your time. How about we play a couple rounds of C.O.D.?"

"Hey Natsu! Hi Gray! How are you two today?" Mira greeted sweetly from the bar counter.

They each took their respective usual seats next to each other.

"How am I indeed. That's a good question…" Gray muttered. "Oh, and can I have a coffee? Just add it to my tab."

Mira smiled as she slid a mug of the bitter drink down to him. "Sure thing dear. You want anything Natsu?"

"I'll just have some water right now, thanks Mira."

Soon the boys sat in silence sipping away at their drinks. Mira stared them down suspiciously. Why were they so quiet?

"Okay, what's up! You two are almost always bickering! Why the sudden silence!" She finally spoke.

Natsu sighed and looked to Gray. They had the same thought and responded together. "Women!"

That perked Mira's interest quite a bit. "Tell me about it." She commanded.

"Gray's having some woman problems, and I've been thinking about the same too. We had a long chat at my place while playing COD."

Gray let out a small chuckle. "For me it's that woman. Juvia… I was hiding from her at Natsu's, but then he brought up the possibility that I could give her a chance."

"That sounds pretty fair to me!" Mira responded. "She follows you everywhere but have you thought about why? At least talk to her about it! Now what about you Natsu? What's your problem? I thought you and Lucy were so cute! You just went out yesterday! What's up?"

Natsu gave her a small smile. "That's just it Mira. I know we've only been together two months but… I've known her so much longer… and… and I want to propose!"

Mira dropped the glass she was holding, letting it shatter to the floor. Tears of happiness pricked her eyes, but her face held a look of surprise and dis-belief.

"Natsu…?" She whispered.

Without even a second thought, she slipped around the counter and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, drawing much attention to them.

Natsu held a light blush on his cheeks. "Hey, keep it down! I don't want everyone to know yet! So far only you and Gray are my confidants. I'd like to keep it that way too!"

She gave a nod of approval and rushed back to her respective place behind the counter. But she still found it very hard to suppress a squeal. Meanwhile, Gray just held a smug look on his face as he took another sip of coffee.

"You know what Flame Breath? I'm actually happy for you!" He muttered under his breath.

Gray looked at the watch on his wrist. The time read 12:34. That meant that any second the Rain Woman was going to come thundering in here to find him. He sighed as he walked silently over to the door.

"Gray my love!" Juvia cried rushing in.

She was so ready to sprint over to the bar where he normally was, that she didn't notice him standing right in front of her.

"Juvia. Let's talk." He stated frankly, drawing her attention to him.

A curious look could be read on her face. But never-the-less he took her by the arm and led her outside and down the street out of sight.

Mira and Natsu just stared at the door where he stood only a moment ago.

"Where did the time go Natsu? I thought only yesterday Makarov had to scold you two not to fight." She smiled, tears pricking her eyes.

She drew her gaze to the picture of a short old man hanging above the bar. Under it was a small plaque that read

 _Makarov Dreyar: The late owner of Fairy Tail_

 _1926-2014_

 _"I may not be able to see you. There may be hundreds of miles between us. But I'll always be looking your way. I'll be watching over you forever. I promise." -Makarov_

Soft and silent tears fell down Mira's cheeks. "He would have loved to see you two grow up so well. Lissanna would have been happy too!" She cried.

Thoughts of his old friend drifted through his mind. It had been many years since Lissanna went missing. Natsu reached over and held Mira's shoulder reassuringly, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I know Mira… I know…" He whispered.

"Hey Erza… guess who's going to propose to his girlfriend?" Mira taunted softly.

She nearly spat out her drink when she heard the news…


	22. Erza Knows & Guy Talk Part II

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

"Natsu! They accepted it! They accepted it! It's gonna get published! The Princess and the Dragon is going to get published!"

Lucy squeaked jumping into her boyfriend's arms. It had been almost two weeks since Natsu told Mira and Gray of his plans. Now it was early December and a light snow fell from the clouds settling atop the people in the streets.

Small snowflakes nestled themselves in Lucy's eyelashes and the breeze made her cheeks the most adorable shade of pink. Natsu could only blush staring at her.

"That's great Luce! So which publisher did we get?" He answered.

"Sorcerer Weekly! I talked to Jellal and he was so impressed that he's actually going to publish it personally! Not even in the magazine! It's going to be its own book! I'm so excited!"

He squeezed her tighter in their embrace as a congratulations. It was gladly returned from her. After all, it was cold out and Natsu was always warm!

"We should celebrate!" He declared.

He held out his arm for her to take and escorted her to Fairy Tail.

Mira had been having a hard time keeping Natsu's news to herself. She already spilled to Erza… but had also sworn the red-head to secrecy! So… she technically did nothing wrong, right?  
"Natsu…" Erza grumbled from the corner of the bar.

She glared daggers at the salmon-haired boy, a dark aura surrounding her. From how tight she was holding her glass, she should be glad it didn't shatter-

Oops, spoke too soon.

"Erza!" Mira scolded. "That's the third glass this week! You're really running up my bill here! Now come on, quit sulking and join us. Maybe we can nonchalantly get more info out of him!"

She brushed up the pieces of broken glass and scurried back over to her counter. But Erza remained stationary. She wasn't sulking. Not in the least. She was _jealous._

After all, that idiot thought he was going to be married before her?! Not on her watch! For as long as she had known Natsu, he had always been as dense as a brick. So why the sudden change?! She couldn't allow it! She had to always be one step ahead of him.

She tried squeezing the glass the was no longer there out of anger. But instead, settled for slamming her fist on the table.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked from the counter.

She tapped the boy on the shoulder and cocked her head towards Erza.

"Why is she so angry today?"

Natsu merely shrugged until… he saw a certain white-haired waitress try to avoid his gaze.

"Mira…" He began in a warning tone. "Have you been talking to Erza?"

"M-maybe on a-accident?" The girl squeaked. "But I swore her to secrecy!"

Natsu sighed. It was his own fault for letting Mira in on it in the first place. Well, all he could do now was explain to Erza.

"I'll be right back Lucy. I'm gonna go settle a small score."

The blonde girl watched him go, but eventually turned her gaze back to Mira. As the two girls gabbed, Erza still glowered at the approaching Natsu.

"Okay, Erza" He started. "Why are you angry, while Mira's so excited she can't keep her mouth shut?"

The red-head took a deep breath. "Natsu, you know very well that Mira and I both see ourselves as your older sisters. So why confide in her and not in me?"

Natsu shrugged. "She was around and asked. Besides that, you're pretty scary!"

Rolling her eyes, Erza continued. "So why are you going to get married before me?! That's what I want to know! You're an idiot! What happened to you!?"

A sly and wide grin spread on Natsu's face.

"Lucy. Lucy happened." He answered frankly. "Look Erza, it's a bit more complicated. But in short, I really love her."

A slowly calming down Erza sighed again. "I just wish… I just wish you and Gray would stay as my brothers forever… But I know that can't happen… You know Natsu? Makarov would be proud to see what a fine young man you've become!"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah I know. Now how about you come join us at the bar. And also, let's keep the proposal thing on a down low still!"

Erza gave a small smile and followed Natsu back.

On a late Winter evening, two boys sat crouched on an old leather couch. Each held a controller in their hands as they battled to the death! Virtually battled anyway.

"So how'd your thing with Juvia go?" Natsu asked his friend.

 **GAME OVER**

"Aww man! You totally cheated!" Gray retorted. "Anyway… turns out, she's actually… pretty great."

A light blush crept on his cheeks at his own words. Natsu could only smile at his friend though.

"You know, I'm happy for you man. From your behavior the past couple of weeks, it seems like you're actually pretty happy with this girl. I'm glad! Really, I'm not just saying that cuz I totally just wiped the floor with you!"

Gray grabbed the pillow beside him and smacked it in his friend's face. "Only because you cheated…"

Natsu let out a small chuckle as he set down his own controller.

"So how about Lucy? It's been nearly two and a half weeks since you told us you were going to propose! What happened to that?"

Natsu let out a small sigh. "I'm gonna do it tomorrow. At the gazebo. Where we shared our first kiss! Well, not our _first_ kiss but our first kiss together! Or technically our second. I guess. Because when-"

"yeah Natsu. I know." Gray interrupted. "So tomorrow huh? Wow… well, good luck I guess."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at a blank TV screen. Until finally Natsu spoke up.

"I want you to be my best man."

"Yeah I kinda figured as much."

"You'll have to wear a suit!"

"Yup."

"And keep it on the whole time."

"I know Natsu."

Another minute ticked by in silence. Gray looked over at his friend. Natsu's salmon hair was still as messy as ever. His eyes were the same shade of onyx. Yet something was different with him. There was a new aura to him. A happier lighter one. Something Gray hadn't seen in a long time. Not since Lissanna disappeared.

"Alright! Next round I'm gonna crush you!" Gray roared changing the mood.

Natsu laughed and picked his controller back up. "Oh you're on!"


	23. The Final Date

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"But Lussshh!" Whined Natsu, mouth full of hot wings. "You promished!"

From the cell phone on the bar counter her voice was heard.

"I know Natsu," She apologized. "But I'm held up at Sorcerer Weekly again! I promise, I'll be there though! Cross my heart! Oh- got to go! I'll Seeya!"

Natsu sighed as she hung up. There date was supposed to be tonight. You know, the very special date where he was supposed to propose?!

He fingered the ring box in his pocket snapping the lid a couple times.

"Hang in there Natsu! You know she wants to see you! But working at Sorcerer Weekly has always been her dream." Mira comforted.

Without even saying a word though, Natsu got up and walked outside. He was just so depressed about this. After all, this night was supposed to be perfect! He wanted Lucy to remember it forever! But instead… she was going to be late.

Better than not showing up at all right?

"Wrong!" He grumbled kicking an empty soda can that littered the streets.

So what should he do for the next hour until she was finally off work? He could just go home, but that seemed to lonely.

As the silent snow fell in the streets, he let it collect and pile on top of him. Not even caring to brush the flakes out of his eyes. He hugged his jacket around him tighter trying not to let the cold get to him. Geez, he hated Winter!

That's when he spotted it. In a shop window as he was walking by he saw something. A sign for a Christmas sale on charms and charm bracelets. He finally decided to step in and look around.

"Wow… this is pretty cheap right now. Might as well buy Lucy something while the sale lasts!"

Then, brilliance struck. It could possibly have been the best- if not the only- idea he ever had. Scurrying and scampering around the shop, he cheered like a school boy picking out different charms and adding them to a bracelet. Finally he stopped at the register to pay and went on his way.

He now had fifteen minutes left until Lucy got off work, which gave him enough time to sprint to the Sorcerer Weekly building. Here goes nothing!

Lucy stood outside stood huddled inside the lobby of Sorcerer Weekly. In each of her hands she held a hot chocolate. She got them as an apology to Natsu for having to be late tonight.

As the front doors flew open a draft ran through and she shivered.  
"Ugh! Curse this architecture! Did they not know Winter existed when they built this stupid building!?" She complained.

"Luce!" Cheered a new voice approaching.

A huffing and puffing Natsu trudged over to her.

"Sorry… ran… here… fast as… I could…" He wheezed.

"Oh Natsu! Take a seat and warm up! Here I got us some hot chocolates!"

He nodded and fell back onto one of the couches accepting the warm drink from her. Finally after a moment, he caught his breath.

"Whoo! Sorry, the cold really doesn't help your lungs! Anyway, you ready to go?"

Giving him a warm smile she nodded. As they stood up, she couldn't help but notice Meredy wink from her desk. Lucy just giggled it off though.

"Oh yeah, guess what I saw?" Lucy started.

They were walking arm in arm down the streets now. Taking in each others' warmth to keep out the cold.

"What?"

"Well, I went to go get some article approved by Jellal, but I forgot to knock. So I just walked in, and I saw… Erza! She was just standing there making out with him! Can you believe it?! I'm so happy for her! Weirded out a bit, but happy!"

Natsu sweat-dropped. "O-oh really? That monster's got a boyfriend? Good for h-her…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. Her boyfriend would just always be afraid of 'the big bad Erza'. It wasn't something she could help with. Frankly, she found it kind of adorable. And it was always nice to see that even Natsu's spontaneity could be reigned in.

"So where are we going?" She asked making light conversation.

"The secret base."

"In this cold? Won't we be shivering our butts off?" She argued.

He stopped and gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh trust me, this is gonna be worth it!"


	24. The Proposal

**Hey guys! Ahhhh! It's the final chapter! So sad! I loved working on this story! I hope you guys enjoy though!**

Shielding themselves from the snow, Natsu and Lucy sat huddled beneath the sheltered roof the gazebo at his hideout. She clutched onto his arm tightly taking in his natural warmth. If anything, Natsu was always her personal heater! What a catch!

They made light conversation for a while but finally they settled on sitting in silence. Lucy closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace. She heard Natsu's breath and could just sense the steam of it in the air. It was strangely comforting.

"Hey, you know I love you right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. "Of course I know that you idiot!"

He chuckled lightly at her response. "Good because I wanted to give you something."

From out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a small silver chain with a handful of little charms attached to it. Lucy's hands flew over her mouth at the sight of it.

"It's so beautiful!" She gasped.

His grin grew even wider. "That's not all. Take a look at the charms. Each one tells a different part of our story."

Her eyes were first drawn to the charm in the shape of a car key. Obviously for their first-or rather second- meeting where she accidentally tried to break into his car! She smiled at the memory. If she hadn't made that mistake, she never would have met Natsu again. Next was a charm in the shape of Fairy Tail's emblem. It was colored a light pink, just like Natsu's hair. This was their first date. Or, not date? It was never clear!

Next was Phantom's emblem from when Natsu rescued her. Two more charms depicted their baking fiasco. A game controller, and a cup of instant ramen. She giggled at the second. How did he even manage to find one like that?

Another showed their real first date. The Disney G and a pair of lips. For their first- er second kiss. Next was a book. _Their_ book. A flower beside it for the garden of their childhood.

And Finally was a small silver hoop. Wait, at a closer look it was… a ring?

"Natsu what's this last one for?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eye.

"Luce," He began. "I wasn't going to buy this charm bracelet today. But when you said you had to be late, I was walking around for a while and saw a shop that sold it with separate charms. It was fate finding that shop. Just like it was fate finding you… again." He added getting a big smile from her.

Finally he slipped off the his seat and down on one knee in front of her. Tears of happiness swelled in her eyes as she realized what was going on. He pulled out the small black velvet box he had been fingering for the last few days. Popping it open, inside there was a silver ring with a larger diamond center and two small diamonds on either side.

"Natsu…" She whispered.

But he continued on. "Lucy, I love you. Really I do. From the moment I met you all those years ago in the garden up until now. I want to be the dragon that guards you. I don't want any cheeky princes taking you from me. I just can't imagine it. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore. And so… Lucy Heartfillia, will you _please_ marry me?"

Tears streaming down her face she pounced on him covering him in kisses.  
"Of course!" She manged to squeak out.

Laughing with nothing but utter joy, Natsu embraced his fiancée.

"Oh yeah! The ring!" He finally said.

Reaching inside the box, he pulled it out of it's perfect little cushion. That's when Lucy noticed the engraving on the inside of it.

 _My Princess – Your Dragon_

"Natsu! I love it!... I love you!" She cried.

His grin only got wider as he slipped it upon her finger. She studied it in admiration and gave him another quick kiss.

"Lucy Dragneel… I like that name!" She giggled.

THE END

 **Hey guys i'm back. I just wanted to thank you all for reading! I really did love making this, it was such a blast! I might post an occasional special chapter, but we'll see. I love you guys! I'll see if i can get another fic out soon for you all to read! Until next time! Adieu!**


End file.
